1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing net attaching/detaching structure of a fully automatic washing machine with a washing course of dry-marked clothes, and more particularly to a washing net attaching/detaching structure capable of easily attaching/detaching the washing net during the cleaning of clothes indicated with a dry mark in a fully automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional fully automatic washing machine incorporated with a washing course for dry-marked clothes is formed such that a motor shaft 4 rotated by the driving of a motor 3 is installed to an upper portion of motor 3 which is mounted to A bottom center of an outer tub 9 FOR producing a power in one direction to attain acceleration and deceleration operations. First and second ratchets 10 and 11 are formed to inner and outer circumferences of an upper portion of motor shaft 4, respectively.
A driving member 5 having an amplitude of 1.about.100 mm and a rpm of 30.about.1,800 reciprocates up and down directions together with the rotational movement of motor shaft 4 and is installed on a center of a washing blade 2 coupled with an upper end of motor shaft 4. Third and fourth ratchets 12 and 13 selectively fitted with first and second ratchets 10 and 11 by the driving of motor 3 are formed to an inner center and an outer circumference of driving member 5, respectively. A washing net 6a formed of a flexible material is inserted on to driving member 5 within a washtub 1a for being vibrated upwardly and downwardly along with the reciprocal ascending and descending movement of driving member 5 to clean and preserve the laundry indicated with a dry mark.
In the washing apparatus according to the present invention constructed as above, motor 3 mounted to the bottom center of outer tub 9 primarily produces power in one direction during the washing of dry-marked clothes. By doing so, motor shaft 4 installed onto motor 3 is rotated to thus rotate driving member 5 which is installed to the center of washing blade 2 joined to the upper end of motor shaft 4 to be operated with an amplitude of 1.about.100 mm and an rpm of 30.about.1,800 under the state as shown in FIG. 2B. Here, when first ratchet 10 formed to the inner circumference of the upper portion of motor shaft 4 is fitted with third ratchet 12 formed on the inner center of driving member 5 as shown in FIG. 2A, driving member 5 ascends.
Additionally, first and third ratchets 10 and 12 are separated from each other at a point of completing the ascending of driving member 5. Simultaneously, second ratchet 11 formed to the outer circumference of motor shaft 4 is fitted with fourth ratchet 13 formed to the inner circumference of driving member 5, thereby descending driving member 5.
At a point of completing the descending of driving member 5, second and fourth ratchets 11 and 13 are separated from each other, and at the same time, the above-described process is repeated. Therefore, driving member 5 reciprocally ascends or descends together with the rotation of washing blade 2 in one direction, so that washing net 6a inserted to driving member 5 while housing the laundry thereon is vibrated in the up and down directions along with the reciprocal ascending and descending movement of driving member 5. Consequently, the dry-marked laundry is beaten without being damaged to preserve and efficiently clean the dry-marked clothes.
On the other hand, when the conventional fully automatic washing machine with a washing course for dry-marked clothes employs a flat washing net 6a which is capable of being folded during execution of a the washing operation as shown in FIG. 3 to have a diameter D.sub.1 larger than a diameter D.sub.2 of the inner circumference of the upper end of washtub 1a, washing net 6a is folded to be put into washtub 1a installed with a fluid balancer 14 from the inner circumference at the upper end of washtub 1a. Then, washing net 6a is inserted to driving member 5 to be used under the state that washing net 6a is exploded within washtub 1a.
However, since conventional washing net 6a is linked with driving member 5 to reciprocally ascend and descend altogether, the end of washing net 6a cannot be closely attached to the inside of washtub 1a to have a slight split. Due to this, the laundry is frequently bitten therein and damaged during the reciprocal ascending and descending movement for cleaning.